Shift Pill
The Shift Pill is a very peculiar item, perhaps one of the oddest, and most useful, in the dimension. When ingested, it grants the user one additional Form from which they can choose to assume. The new Form is determined from a variety of factors, delving deep into the subconscious mind of the one ingesting it and building a result from the user's personality, preferences, likes and dislikes, and anything else that could possibly be in the brain. Usage A Shift Pill gets to work seconds after hitting the stomach, and the user begins to lose their sensory input from the world. Sight and hearing fade to a dark nothingness, and the physical body slowly becomes numb and unresponsive. Then, without warning, there is an overflow of input as the senses return to the user; there is a bright light and loud ringing noise, and the user awakens into their new form. Decision Essentially, each use provides the user with ten potential choices, one of which is chosen randomly from the list and given as a final result. Most forms start out at two-thirds the Power of the average of all the user's pre-existing forms, with the exception of the final option. All forms are also the most basic in the species' evolutionary line, also excepting the tenth form. Of the following, choices 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7 are all decided on by the player, while 5, 8, 9, and 10 are determined by the moderator. Choice 1: Character's Favorite The overall favorite Pokemon of the character as a human, if they have not already been transformed into that Pokemon by the Creator's Portal. Choice 2: Player's Favorite The favorite Pokemon of the player in control of the character. It is possible to have two completely different Pokemon for choices 1 and 2. Choice 3: Character's Situational Choice The Pokemon that the character would most like to be in that instant. For example, if a Bulbasaur ate a Shift Pill in the midst of a battle against a Charmander, this choice might be Squirtle. Choice 4: Player's Situational Choice The Pokemon that the player believes that his/her character would do best in at the moment. Again, depending on the strategy of player and character, they can be totally opposite. Choice 5: Mod's Situational Choice The Pokemon that the current moderator believes to be the best option to accomplish the character's goal. The advantage choice 5 has over 3 and 4 is that the moderator can take his/her future plans for the character into account, and prepare them for something they would otherwise be clueless about. Choice 6: Character's Least Favorite The least favorite Pokemon of the character. As much as they'd hate to be transformed into one, there's always the fact that it's harder to put effort into avoiding all thoughts of an unwanted subject. Choice 7: Player's Least Favorite The player's least favorite. Even though they might be reluctant to roleplay their character as this Pokemon, it forces him/her to see the strategy from a whole new standpoint, and opens them to new possibilities. Choice 8: Mod's Personal Choice A Pokemon that the moderator wants in particular, for any reason. Whether it's to annoy the character, or because it's the mod's personal favorite, there is no wrong answer. Choice 9: Basic Random A Pokemon is chosen at random using a random number generator or utility such as DN2gen. The Pokemon still must be at its first (or baby) form. Choice 10: Total Random For this option, every known limitation is thrown out the window. This form can be any species, regardless of power or state (for example, a Venusaur or even a Giratina can be chosen). It can have any amount of Power from P1 up to double the user's average. The form's gender, coloration, and relative size are also randomized. "Dummy" Pills Some Shift Pills are odd in coloration, or have been altered scientifically one way or another. These pills are generally known as "Dummy Pills" and rarely follow the same rules as an ordinary Shift Pill. Their main purpose is usually to give a user a particular form, though some exist that immediately pick a Total Random form or fail to give a new form entirely. One chief example of such a modified pill is a so-called Guard Pill, which gives the user a Riolu form. It also comes with a side-effect of making the user extremely submissive and loyal to whoever gave them the pill for a long time. It is primarily used to initiate new members into the Dimensional Guard, though a small quantity of ill-obtained pills have bled out into the black market.